


Theodore's Thestral

by whitetiger91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Family Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Notts, Thestral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/pseuds/whitetiger91
Summary: For the umpteenth time that month, Theodore has been plagued by nightmares—nightmares of a monster wanting to chase him down.





	Theodore's Thestral

Theodore sat up in his bed, sweat covering his forehead. The emerald-green bedsheets were twisted about his body, and as he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness, he kicked them away.

He had had another nightmare. This time, the monster had managed to corner him in a dark alley, its soulless eyes glaring down at him. It had been just about to attack when he had woken up.

Shaking away the image, Theodore climbed out of bed. He knew that his father would be furious if he didn't stay in bed and face his enemy like a 'real wizard.' However, he also knew that he would not get to sleep again, the darkness enveloping him when he closed his eyes too much of a reminder of the monster's black flesh.

Tiptoeing out of his bed and across the hall, he paused at his parent's bedroom. Pressing his ear against the door, his heart pounding, he listened for movement inside. Relief flooded through his body when he recognised his father's snoring—not because his father wasn't awake to yell at him, but because he could still hear breathing. Looking down, he noticed a slither of light under the door, and realised his mother must have been awake.

Sure enough, when Theodore pushed open the door, he saw his mother sitting up in the bed, a book in her hands.

"Another one?"

Theodore nodded. Rather than sounding tired or annoyed, his mother's voice was gentle and welcoming. She smiled at him and patted the bed. He wasted no time in waddling up to her, allowing her to help him up onto the bed and cuddle him in her arms.

His mother began to brush away the hair on his forehead, the motion alone driving away his fear. Almost.

"Tell me what happened this time," his mother whispered.

Theodore closed his eyes; he didn't want to scare her, too. Nevertheless, he took a few deep breaths, ready to tell her.

"The monster chased me everywhere. It—it—it had sharp claws—no, hooves and big, black wings and—and—it tried to eat me!" he shouted.

His father grunted and turned to the side, facing away from them. It wasn't until his father's snores started up again that he relaxed.

Instead of laughing at his silly tale, or calling him 'pathetic,' his mother nodded. "Mmm, I don't believe I've heard of a monster by that description," she said, tapping her chin in thought. Then, with another wide smile, she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I think we're safe. Alright Theo, you'd better get going before your father wakes up. Sweet dreams."

The kiss made Theodore feel warm and safe, and he climbed off the tall bed. "Good night, Mummy."

* * *

Theodore didn't dream of the monster again that year. It was only a few years later that the image of a Thestral haunted his sleep, unable to be driven away by the lonely sound of his father's snores, or by the darkness underneath the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Quibbler Issue 4 drabble competition on the Diagon Alley II forum. My headcanon for this entry is that whilst his father was strict (and yeah, a Death Eater), Theodore's mother was the opposite, and was kind and loving, especially to Theo. In my head, Theodore is very smart and unique, and has magical abilities Rowling never explored with him—that may or may not include being gifted in the art of Divination. That and the undeniable knowledge that Theodore is adorable.
> 
> Although I used to listen to my parents' breathing when I was a kid, the idea of him checking up on them in that way also stems from something I read/ watched in 'Looking for Alibrandi' (I can't remember if it was in the novel or movie, or both, but either way, I recommend you reading/watching them!)


End file.
